Judgement
by amj Teresa
Summary: Rose is in jail awaiting trial, and Tasha knows about the escape plan. No-one thinks much of it until things start to go wrong. How can Rose find the truth if everyone is looking in the wrong place? Sorry about the bad summary and title.


**Hi everyone, this is my first story, so I hope everyone likes it, but there are no guarantees as to how good it will be. If you do like the story, or the idea behind it then please review. This chapter is fairly basic and short because I just wanted to know if anyone likes it and if I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters, just the storyline and any characters I invent.**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Someone once said " Violence doesn't solve anything, it only makes it more difficult to solve." As violence often rules my life, I would usually oppose that, but in my current situation I would have to agree; Tatiana's real murderer used violence to get what they wanted, and now our problems are more difficult to solve. I glance around at the walls of my small cell, frustrated at my current predicament. Most soap operas are less dramatic! Victor Dashkov, a known criminal that tried to use Lissa as a way for him to form a rebellion against the Moroi government, I am the reason that the said criminal is on the loose, I can do nothing about it because I'm stuck wasting away in this cell awaiting a trial for a crime I didn't commit and I will probably be declared guilty anyway and executed for high treason. And that's not even counting the disastrous state of my love life, which I definitely don't want to go into right now. It seems I have a visitor.

It's… Lissa? Not what I expected, not that anything around here _is_ what I expect. Usually the feelings coming through the bond would tip me off about her coming though. What's going on, and what happened to the bond?

"Rose!" Lissa cried, running over to my cell

"Hey Liss." I reply, grasping her hands "It's really good to see you again. I figured they'd want to keep a princess away from a vicious murderer, but I guess you have your own ways." I frowned slightly at the thought of her using spirit to get in here

"Relax Rose, I just used my royal connections." Her tone was bitter on the last part. "It still didn't buy me much time though, so I will have to cut to the chase. There's still a lot I can't tell you, but it's the queen's funeral and you have to be prepared for anything that happens tomorrow, and run with what everyone says. Also, there's something you need to know about your trial." At this, Lissa looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"What is it Liss?" I asked softly.

" Your trial has been moved up. It's going to be held as soon as the elections are done, and testing starts the day after tomorrow, so it could be over in about two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I tried to remain calm in front of Lissa, but this was really hard news to take.

" Don't worry though, Abe has a really good plan to make sure that you're not going to be found guilty at that trial." Lissa said hastily, noticing the frown that started to form on my face "It's going to be fine but you'll, well, you'll have to trust me, because I can't tell you what the plan is."

At that moment I realised exactly why the bond wasn't giving me any readings on Lissa. There wasn't anything _wrong_ with the bond; Lissa was blocking it! I really should've figured this out a bit sooner, but in my defence I was preoccupied with Lissa coming in to see me, not to mention everything else. What I don't get is why I'm not being let in on this plan if it's about me. Even a simple explanation of the basic details like " Hey, Rose, our plan to stop you from being found guilty is to blow up all the possible official venues that could be used for a trial the day before, just to let you know." Would be better than this. Even more worrying, my father, a.k.a. _Zmey_, is the one behind this whole thing, so the blowing-up-the-courthouse theory might not be far off the mark. And if Abe's enlisted in this then…

" Lissa, how many people are there who know about, whatever it is you're going to do?" God, it sounds stupid not saying anything more specific.

" Umm, well, there's Abe, obviously, Christian, Adrian, Tasha, Janine…"

" Wait, _my_ mother is involved in this. And why is she here? Why does she want to risk her job with this big scheme?" I had no real evidence that whatever this is was illegal in any way, but when Abe is involved it's very likely. The lack of objections from Lissa confirmed my suspicions.

" Rose, your mother guards a Moroi royal, and tomorrow is the funeral of the queen. Even non-royals have travelled for this, where else would she be? And, you're her daughter, she's not going to sit back and wait for your death sentence. Neither am I."

She paused and looked at the ground. " I have to go, your guards are getting restless, and probably want the Dragomir princess as far away from the evil, cold blooded murderer as possible." She spoke dryly and rolled her eyes " Be ready for anything and everything though, because you aren't going to have an easy time otherwise. Bye Rose."

"Bye Liss, hopefully I'll see you again soon." I put on a brave face while she walked away, but inside I'm a wreck. Plus, Lissa sounded like she was going to add another name to that list after my mother. I actually kind of wish I could've heard, 'cause now I'm going to be wondering who else could be involved in this crazy scheme. I also can't think of anyone else they would actually need to tell, except maybe… no, not him, it isn't. Oh my god, that's who else. It's not him, I hope it's not him, it wouldn't be.

But it is. There's no-one else it could be.

* * *

><p><strong>No prizes for guessing who that is. Sorry if Rose is a little out of character, I will try and keep her actions and thoughts as much like the story as possible. Again, please review and let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
